


Acceptance

by Momus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fingering, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: After the events at Platinum Jail, Aoba learns to love himself and his other identity, Desire.  For Ren, it's a little more difficult.





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2015

“Hah, hah, Ren!”

“Ngh, Aoba,”

“Ah, fuck me harder.  Harder!”

There it was again, that voice.  Stopping his thrusting, Ren lifted his head from Aoba’s shoulder and peered into his eyes.  Noticing the glinting gold, he sighed and immediately pulled out.  Desire scowled, his lips curling up as his anger boiled and lifted himself from the bed so he was sitting up.

“What the fuck?  This again?”

Ren didn’t bother to look at the man sitting naked in the bed.  Instead, he got dressed into his pyjamas and sat at the small table, opening up the computer to browse the internet.  His ignorance only made Desire angrier.

“Don’t ignore me!  Why is it such a big fucking deal for you?”

“You know why,” was all he said, wanting this conversation to end.

“Ugh!  You’re such a little bitch.  He already accepted me so why can’t you?  I love you just as much as he does.”

Silence still.  Ren couldn’t focus on what he was doing and absently entered a search for some shoes he had been looking at a few days ago. 

Desire was seething, his knuckles growing white as he tightened his fist in the bed sheets.  Giving up on any communication, he quickly got dressed and threw on a jacket before heading for the door.

“Wait, where are you going?”

Already halfway through the doorway, Desire sneered back at Ren over his shoulder,

“Wherever I want.  You want me gone so bad?  Fine.  Go fuck yourself, dog breath,” and slammed the door as he left.  Ren scrambled to chase him, but by the time he got downstairs, Desire had already donned his shoes and was out the front door.  Ren ran outside barefoot, watching as he walked away.

“You can’t just leave!”

“Yes I can!  It’s my body, too, asshole!” he called over his shoulder, disappearing down a nearby alleyway and earning some concerned looks from pedestrians.

Scoffing, Ren padded his way back inside the house, closing the door albeit a bit too harshly.

“What’s with all the noise?”

Granny was waiting for him in her nightgown, arms crossed and hair falling neatly over her shoulders.  Just how late was it anyway?

“Sorry, Tae-san.  Des—Aoba and I got into a fight and he left.”

“A fight?  Over what?”

Ren hesitated.  _Oh you know, because I won’t have sex with him._  

Keeping his mouth tightly shut, he looked down, unwilling to look his grandmother in the eye.

“Well, whatever it is, just let him be.  He’ll come back eventually.”  With that, she returned to her bedroom and left Ren standing in the entranceway with his dirty feet.  He sighed once more, dragging his feet up the stairs to his bedroom, and when he entered and was greeted by nothing but silence, his heart sank.  Peeling off his clothes and tossing them to the floor, Ren flicked the light off and crawled underneath the covers.   _Was the bed always this cold?_ He wondered, curling up into the fetal position to try and preserve some heat.  The atmosphere felt so empty without Aoba around to add some life.  As time dragged on, Ren could feel himself falling into sadness and regret.

* * *

Days passed and Ren found he felt lost without Aoba around.  Every second of each day reminded him of his loneliness.  He missed hearing Aoba’s laugh, or the way he whispered in his ear whenever he was too embarrassed to say something out loud, the way he fit so perfectly in his arms whenever they cuddled.  As days passed with no word from him, Ren began to panic.    _Is he okay?  Did he hitch a ride to the mainland?  Maybe he’s gone forever.  Maybe…maybe he’s dead._

After several attempts to reach Aoba’s coil with no answer, Ren had enough and set out to find him, starting with the guys’ places in case he was hiding out there.

Noiz was in Germany, so he wasn’t an option, and Mink hadn’t reappeared since Platinum Jail fell.  That only left Koujaku and Clear; he started with Koujaku, tracking him down to one of his haircutting locations.  After receiving a lecture from him for “chasing Aoba away”, he wrote his place off as a possible hideout and began his trek to Clear’s place, which was on the far side of town, but with the public transit system fixed now, it was just a thirty-minute bus ride away.

When Ren reached Clear’s rundown house, he knocked on the front door and could hear the pitter-patter of Clear’s heavy footsteps drawing closer.

Upon opening the door and recognizing his visitor, Clear immediately grew uncomfortable and was obviously stressed when he began to fidget with his gloves.

“Ah!  R-Ren-san.  S-so good to see you!  What brings you here?”  Ren could see right through Clear.  There’s no reason why he would be so nervous around him unless he was hiding something.

“Clear.  Is he…?”

The robot was obviously torn over what decision to make.  Should he rat Aoba out and make him angry, or lie to Ren?  Realizing what the right thing to do was, Clear lowered his gaze and just barely nodded his head.

“H-he’s…upstairs….”

Thanking Clear as he passed, Ren pushed by and ran up the stairs, taking two at a time until throwing the door to Clear’s bedroom open.  There lay Desire on Clear’s bed, reading a magazine he held above him.  When the door slammed against the wall, Desire lifted his gaze, making a disgusted sound when he saw Ren standing in the doorway.

“Clear, you ratted me out!?” He called down the hallway, making Clear panic with regret as he waited downstairs.

“Aoba.”

Turning away from Ren, Desire sat up on the bed, leaning back on his hands and instead gazing out the window.

“Sorry to disappoint, it’s still me.”

Ren closed the distance between them, sitting next to him and holding him close, inhaling the scent of cigarettes that clung to his jacket from who knows how long ago.

“I was so scared.  I…I thought you were hurt, or dead.”  It felt so good to have him back in his arms; Ren tightened his grip around Aoba’s small frame, never wanting to let him go.  Aoba didn’t try to pull away, he was too shocked to even know what to do next.

“You mean you were scared for Aoba…” he mumbled.  Ren squeezed him one more time, then gently pushed him back so he could properly look into his face.

“Yes, for Aoba, and…you.  I…I’m sorry for how I’ve treated you.”

Aoba sat shocked, his eyes wide, but still doubtful.

“You are different, but you’re still Aoba –  _my_ Aoba.  I’ve had a difficult time realizing this, and only after being away from you for so long do I know that I…I love you both.  I love Aoba’s laugh, how Aoba feels when I hold him.”

To emphasize his point, Ren pulled Aoba back into his arms, nuzzling their cheeks together.  Aoba blushed, unsure of how to deal with this confession.  Pushing Ren back again, he stared him down, looking for any signs of untruthfulness.

“…Prove it.”

“What?”

“Prove you love me.  Fuck me.”

“H-here?  Can’t we at least go home?”

“No, I need to know you aren’t lying.  Clear doesn’t care.” Looking past Ren’s shoulder, Aoba called out down the stairwell.

“Right Clear?  We can fuck on your bed?!”

“Weeeehhh!”  Satisfied, Aoba shrugged and returned to Ren.

“See?  Doesn’t care.  Now fuck me.”

Steeling his resolve, Ren leaned forward and closed his lips on Aoba’s, shutting his eyes and losing himself in their kiss.  It felt like it had been ages since he last felt Aoba’s soft lips on his and he tenderly moved his mouth against Aoba’s, licking his bottom lip as if to ask for entry.  Aoba obliged, opening his mouth and thrusting his tongue into Ren’s welcoming mouth.

Things moved quickly after that initial kiss, not only because of Aoba’s natural tendency to speed his way to sex, but because Ren was desperate to embrace him again; to feel him, kiss him all over, to love him.  Losing just their jackets and Aoba’s pants, Ren settled between his legs and began to rim him, prepping him for entry.

“Haaah, fuck yes!”

Ren exhaled against Aoba’s hole, making him shiver all over as he watched Ren with earnest.  Ren looked up to meet his eyes before plunging his tongue into him, rubbing all over his insides and letting his saliva glide messily down his tongue to coat the tight ring of muscle.  Aoba threw his head back and cried out, keeping his hands on his cheeks and spreading himself wider for Ren to make access easier. When his tongue wasn’t being squeezed anymore, Ren added one finger, then two fingers, scissoring him open next to his slithering tongue.

“Ngh!  Oh fuck, Ren, please fuck me.  Oh god–!”

Sucking hard on his hole, Ren released and drooled one last gob of spit onto his hole, then sat up on his knees to position the head of his hot cock at his entrance.  Hooking an arm under each knee, Ren held Aoba’s legs wide open and guided himself inside, moaning along with Aoba as he stretched him wider.  He was so tight around him, Ren closed his eyes so he could focus on the feeling of being completely enveloped in the heat of Aoba’s tight asshole.

“Ahh….Aoba…”

“Nnnngh!  You’re so huge, Ren, fuck!

Encouraged by his words, Ren slowly pulled out after being fully seated inside, then flicked his hips forward until skin met with skin.  Soon, Ren was gripping Aoba’s thighs and pounding him hard and fast into the mattress, making the bed scream as it tried to accommodate the weight of two bodies thrashing around.  Aoba clung to the pillow under his head, moaning and gasping whenever his prostate was hit just the right way. 

Watching his lover writhe beneath him, Ren was overcome with the urge to hold him close and lunged forward, releasing his legs and instead wrapping arms around his shoulders.  Aoba did the same with some hesitation, but when Ren resumed his thrusting and passionately kissed him, his hands soon found their way around his shoulders and roamed through his ebony hair, gripping tightly.

“Ah, fuck, Ren I-I’m gonna cum.  Oh shit, make me fucking cum, Ren!”

Ren nodded hastily, resting his head on Aoba’s shoulder and increasing his thrusts until they shook the bed so hard it banged against the wall.  Both were panting heavily, occasionally broken by loud moaning and grunting, until finally they each hit their climax and cried out.  Aoba sprayed their abdomens with his lukewarm fluid and Ren filled Aoba to the brim, clenching his teeth as Aoba tightened around him.

They stayed together for quite some time, each one not wanting to let go.  It was only after Ren came down from his high and he remembered where they were, in Clear’s  _bedroom_ ¸ that he reluctantly peeled away from Aoba and sat on the edge of the bed.  Aoba did the same, ignoring the feeling of Ren’s seed being squeezed out his asshole. 

“Aoba…I love you.”

Aoba’s golden eyes met with Ren’s, and for the first time in a long while, he smirked and leaned in for one last kiss.

“Love you, too, dog breath and…thanks.”  Ren chuckled, then proceeded to get dressed. Once both were decent, they left together and headed home, but not before Ren apologized and bowed deeply before Clear, promising to make up for it at a later date.


End file.
